


Sharing

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Jessica's fantasy comes true.





	

The noises next door were driving Jess crazy. Every time Louisa moaned, Jess could feel it in her pussy. Her hand drifted down, even though it felt strange to be masturbating to her sister having sex. Even if it wasn’t her sister who she was fantasising about.

She wanted to make Louisa moan like that. And she knew that she could, she could at least make herself moan. She moaned now as her fingers rubbed over her clit, sending tingles of pleasure through her. A part of her hoped that they heard it next door. She heard the moaning get louder, and her fingers delved in. But it wasn’t enough. She wanted Louisa to hear her, wanted her to come into her bedroom and make her moan with her tongue and fingers.

Jessica sat up in bed, her entire body tingling, and rummaged in the drawers of her bedside table. There was something in one of them, something that she enjoyed almost as much as she enjoyed fantasising about her sister’s bed partner.

Her hand closed around the bright green vibrator, and Jess trembled as she switched it on and brought it beneath the covers. Her body shivered as she trailed it along her skin and down over her stomach.

“Oh, Louisa,” Jess moaned softly, feeling herself growing wetter as the toy got closer.

“Yes?” Jess looked up with a start, her pussy fluttering at the shock and the closeness of the toy. And at just who was standing in the doorway. Louisa was standing there, her body still damp with sweat and pussy juices.

Jess had a choice- to be bold and make a move, or shy away and pretend that nothing had happened. When Louisa shut the door behind her, her choice was made for her.

“I was thinking of you,” said Jess.

“I know,” said Louisa. “You said my name. Or is that just what you named this?” She pulled back the bed covers and took the vibrator from Jessica’s hand, pushing it into the pussy that it had been poised in front of.

“Yes,” Jess moaned, both in answer and in delight.

“You’ve dreamed of this, haven’t you?” said Louisa. “Fantasised about it. I’ve heard you moaning.” Jess moaned louder still, arching her body up towards the girl of her dreams.

“Yes,” said Jess. “I’ve wanted you for a long time.”

“Then how about I make your dreams come true?” said Louisa. Jess nodded and moaned louder, shivers travelling up and down her body as Louisa angled the vibrator just right and began thrusting it in and out. 

“Wait, what about Sabine?” asked Jess, immediately cursing her sister for intruding on her fun.

“She’s asleep,” said Louisa. “I exhausted her.”

“And she sleeps like the dead,” said Jess. “Good, then that means that I can do this.” And she moaned louder, surprising even herself with the loudness of it. She hadn’t moaned that loud in a long time, but then, this was her fantasy. Everything had to be right.

And, as Louisa rubbed her fingers over Jessica’s clit and rotated the dildo, everything was right. Jess moaned louder still, bucking her hips at the need that arose in her, and clutched the sheets. Louisa leaned down and attached her lips to Jessica’s, making Jessica’s heart pound. She’d expected the sex, but the kiss was something else. She’d also fantasised about this, of course, being kissed by her crush in the middle of the night. Only the kiss usually came at the end of the sex or before, never during. Louisa’s tongue was in her mouth and her fingers were on her pussy, and Jess felt both loved and wanted.

When Louisa’s lips pulled away from hers, they travelled down Jessica’ neck and down to her breasts. 

“Oh, Louisa,” Jess moaned again, moving her hips and almost screaming when she found the right spot. Louisa rammed the dildo into that spot and Jess did scream, her hands finding Louisa’s bare shoulders and squeezing them as she came.

“You’re not normally that loud,” said Louisa, removing the vibrator and turning it off.

“I… I normally try to be quiet so Sabine doesn’t hear,” said Jess, panting between words.

“But still loud enough so I can hear,” said Louisa. “You sound so nice. I’ve wanted to come into your room for a while, but I could never get Sabine exhausted enough.”

“You have?” asked Jess.

“Yeah,” said Louisa. “I guess you could say that I’ve been fantasising about it too.”

“It was amazing,” said Jess. “Was it good for you too?”

“Well, let’s just say that I don’t get to be in control too often,” said Louisa. “And I like it. I’ll have to exhaust your sister more often.”

“Oh, screw her,” said Jess. “I have a house near my jumping track where I stay some nights if there’s a blizzard or something, just let me know if you’re in the mood and I’ll close the track for an hour or so.” Louisa kissed her again, melting Jessica’s heart once again.

“I like the way you think,” said Louisa.

“You should go,” said Jess reluctantly. “My sister doesn’t like to share her things.”

“Hmm, if only she wouldn’t take it out on you,” said Louisa. “Alright, I’ll go.”

“But hey, we’ll always have my little house,” said Jess. Louisa kissed her again.

“I’ll call you,” said Louisa. “This was great.” Jess leaned in and kissed her before she left, filling her chest with warmth. She didn’t fall asleep for a while, too busy grinning at the events of the night. But when she did fall asleep, she was still smiling.


End file.
